yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagredin Music Festival 15
Yagredin Music Festival 15, often referred as YMF 15, was the fifteenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Shicho, Eiwora after winning the fourteenth edition with the song "Luce Che Entra" by Lorenzo Fragola. Jekaterina Ivanchikova and Karl-Erik Taukar were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-two countries participated in the fifteenth edition, Lakkusunmō and Yejari being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Djivača and Trezo Kavi withdrew after three editions of participating again. Due to the big amount of participants edition 15 was another edition to held semi finals. Both semi finals consisted of 13 participants. 10 songs each qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the TBA, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the TBA. The grand final results were aired TBA. The winner of the edition was Ryza with the song "Movimento" performed by Iza & Aretuza Lovi, which scored 141 points, eleven points over the runner-up, Astenau scoring 129 points and the song "Tni Li Rega" from Mergui. The top 3 complete made Casacolburg with Dear Rouge's song "Live Through The Night" with an amount of 117 points. Kylmäfriöur received only 37 points in the grand final and was therefore the last place of the fifteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Rukha, qualifing to the final and was closed by Casacolburg, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Luania and the closer has been Ryza, from which only Ryza qualified to the final. The grand final show was opened by Deltascape Ω-Type, finishing 24th and it was closed by Rukha, taking the 23rd place. Meaning that the opening act and the closing position finshed in the bottom 5. Participants With thirty-two countries, there were also thirty-two new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 19 female participants and 15 male. Furthermore the edition had 10 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 43% woman, only 23% groups and 34% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Thirteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-twocountries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Thirteen countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-two countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-two countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Six countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. Unbenannt.png Official Videos